Parts of the lore
alrights wats up bitches!!!! alright so we basically got some parts here and theres THREE (3) of them before theres...............................................................THE CONFLICT okay heres part 1 have fun reading it the king of the Northeastern Reigon of post-humans-don't-exist-anymore America. so like a large portion of the Midwest and some of the east coast. he falls in love w/ this guy whos a commoner. hes a secretary to the king basically. hes got kids and a Wife its not like he can up and leave for royalty but this is a sensible man and if he sees the billion dollar lottery ticket hes gonna take it. so they do end up together. but the guy whos just a normal dude though his familys falling apart its a hateful marriage the families dysfunctional, he stays because he wants to keep his kids safe. he starts planning to take his kids and run hes got an opportunity to have a luxurious life with someone he Does love dearly and with his Two (2) boys he would die for. the unfortunate part though. the dude gets fuckin murdered. axed actually. by his wife. a coworker of his is framed for it.now the guys name, the commoner now Dead, is Nori and he has two sons which are Rin and Will. the two brothers are 2 years apart w/ Rin being the youngest. Respectively 6 and 8 years old. after their dad gets Big Death'd their names are changed to Oliver and Akira and they're moved out to the northwest where their mother. who is a Rat Bitch. remarries to an Absolute Foucker. the Boys ™ are now. Essentially Miserable. and are so for a few years. akira Bails as soon as he turns 16. and joins what is essentially the northeastern Royal Military as he believes his dads murder was some kind of coverup job and hes Going To Solve It, also he wants to get the fuck away from his family asap. oliver does th same thing but only at 15 years old instead and burns down his familys house the nght of leaving. he is presumed DEAD as he vanishes in a single day with no trace. they are both important later. and akira is one of the Five main characters. involved heavily in anything post The Conflict and also part 2/3 of the INITIAL LORE.returning to the eastern king. that's Ocelscei and he's the heir in a long line of angels who have all been entrusted knowledge of the most extreme form of Soulbinding magic in This World which is, binding the soul of whats literally considered a Deity to your body and sharing an entire consciousness with them. every heir, all of them, are 'incarnates'. so basically every heir in this family has all gone thru the fun and quirky process of body sharing w/ an all powerful entity. you unlock things like technical immortality and cool powers. ocelscei however is merged w/ the god of life. he basically regenerates so fast that he cannot be injured or killed with any kind of weapon. hes also completely stopped aging. and can cure or fix the illness or injury of any person he comes into physical contact w/. but y'know when your bf. your fiancé. this dude youd absolutely die for without question you tend to. hm. when you are. technically. the god of life. but cannot bring people back to the dead. you start thinking that's bullshit. and you start getting really pissed off and now youre fueled by pure spite to figure out how to bring the dead back and youre knees deep in a massive conspiracy. it was like one of those wholesome memes. a wholesome meme about loving ur bf but now its loving ur bf so much you start investing into cloning and the ethics of reanimating people. but THAAAAAAATS JUST A THEORY, A CONSPIRACY THEORY!